Embrace the Moon
by Ranma064
Summary: These are the choices we make. Under alias, Harry and Draco form a relationship that will effect the outcome of the war. It is their choices that will reshape the entire wizarding world what road will they take? R&R HarryDraco No HBP
1. Foreword

Hey, I am currently writing out the next chapter to this story; but I didn't want to make you wait longer to get the first chapter. Therefore, please enjoy what I have written thus far. I'm sorry, but I have had a lot going on and I haven't had time to write a long, thanks!

Please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 Beginnings

_Title: Embrace the Moon_

_Summary: "Years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes… None of it matters anymore; for we are together, and together we will be, embraced in each other's arms, for all eternity."_

_Warnings (for this chapter only): Draco/Harry, Mild swearing, Drugs/Alcohol, cross dressing, mature situations (depends on view of person) … etc._

**----Chapter One: "Fate can only give us life and death; living is up to us."----**

A young blond man came into view as Kraye walked through the empty meadow. The meadow seemed to stretch endlessly and the dark clouds hovering over it surreal feel. Lighting's bright light shot through the sky hitting a tree nearby the young man. Kraye flinched, a deadly limb had missed the boy by inches yet he had not moved.

"Dragon," he said softly, letting the wind carry his voice over to his companion. The blond turned his head slowly toward Kraye, who immediately noticed the haunted look in his eyes, but didn't speak. "Draco, your father told me you would be out here. He said that you always come here during a storm but today is not a good day to be here, Draco."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?" Kraye asked with a sigh. "It's not safe."

"The world is not safe," Draco returned his gaze to the heavens. "Walking out that door everyday isn't safe; but we do it don't we? I'm sick of doing the same thing repeatedly but I will do it for one more year; just one."

"What are you doing to do, Draco?" He asked; a little concerned about what his nephew was talking about. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing; I will do nothing until the time is right."

"Draco, are you alright? Draco!"

Rain began to fall in light sheets across the meadow just as Draco let himself fall to his knees. Kraye was about to run over to him but he noticed the haunted look in Draco's eyes. A look he recognized from so long ago, so very long ago.

"No…" Kraye whispered in horror. He desperately wanted to run over to Draco; hold him tightly in his arms to make the demons disappear. Make the demons of his past vanish forever so that they could not touch his kin. Fear, however, held him in place like a deer caught in headlights.

The sight of Draco's beautiful silver-blue eyes turning a pure white sprung him into action. He ran full sprint toward the young Malfoy, almost bypassing him, but was too late. Draco collapsed completely splashing into the small mud pond that had appeared next to him. Kraye lifted him out of the mud and looked sadly down at him.

"I'm sorry, Draco." He whispered, "I'm so sorry Draco."

After dropping Draco back at his brother's house Kraye heard a loud painful scream come from the west corners of the wing. Draco was completing his training today, training that had begun for him at such a young age, was finally done. Now he would begin a new type of training; one that would be so much harder. /i 

----------------------------------------------

"Oh c'mon!" Draco shouted, "You can't say I have a drinking problem if you only saw me drink once!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy; no one will know. In fact, we have many underage alcoholics here at this school; the headmaster finally decided to do something about it." The Gryffindor' head of house eyed his with disgust, most likely because of his heritage or him being Slytherin.

"Right," he snorted. "And how is me being in a special class for it going to be kept secret?"

"Once again, Mr. Malfoy; your precious reputation will not be tarnished. We will provide you with alternate identities. No one will know who you are."

"We get to pick them?"

"Yes."

Draco nodded his head in approval but he still didn't like being called an alcoholic. Blaise had convinced him that vodka was not that bad and that he should have a lot. How was he supposed to know that he wasn't a very good drinker and would end up drunk on the third sip? Blaise claimed it was Draco's and that he was an alcoholic; damn that fool. He had no problems whatsoever with alcohol, in fact, he had never drank any before today.

Sure, he spread rumors about how he can drink oh-so-much beer and stuff but that was just what it was; rumors. There was not even one shred of truth to it; not one. Now that rumor came to bite him in the arse; quite hard too. Several students had provided that rumor to the professors, not telling that it was a rumor, and so here he was: standing in the room as an accused alcoholic.

Not only that, but now they thought he cut himself. A Malfoy cut himself? Of course not, fools; the pride of the Malfoy family would not tolerate such imperfection on his body. Pride before the fall, they say; Draco had cut himself. He just didn't want to admit it.

It hadn't been that bad, just an experiment, or so Draco would say. He had just gotten a new knife as an early birthday present, his birthday wasn't till December, and had decided to test it's sharpness on his arm. Apparently, it was quite sharp and cut right through his major blood vessel. His father had a fit over that fiasco… Blood all over the carpet, his heir bleeding to death, and the pretty expensive knife thrown across the room by Narcissa was just too much to bear. Lucius Malfoy had kicked his dazed heir out, along with his orange cat, with a bundle of money.

If Weasley had heard that story, which he would years later, he would have stated that he would do anything to see Lucius Malfoy kick his son out. Potter would probably laugh his insides out and Granger would eye him in amusement, laughing lightly.

"I'm not an alcoholic!"

"Mmhmm," she wasn't listening to him that much was obvious. It made his blood boil but he could do nothing about it; and that infuriated him further.

"I'm not," Draco yelled while slamming his hands down on the desk, "A GODDAMN ALCOHOLIC!"

"…In need of anger management," she replied absentmindedly, scribbling furiously on the paper. Draco felt his blood temperature raise a few notches but kept in check this time; after all, he was a Malfoy. One of the many things that Malfoy' don't do often is let their tempers get away with them, or so they like to think.

"Fine," he hissed, "I'll go to your stupid class."

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy; and remember, denial is the first step to reality." A voice said from behind him. Draco wondered who made up that quote, whoever it was definitely needed help, and was about to ask but what he saw halted any words.

"What are you gaping at?" The woman asked.

"Kraye?" He finally choked out a after a few minutes of stunned silence. There he was, in all his glory, standing fully clad in women's clothing. Kraye' had his hair grown out, it was well past his shoulders yet not quite to his waist, and had dyed it a dark brown. His eyes had changed color as well, no longer were they silver-blue, but instead Draco looked into clear pools of blue. The skirt, reaching only his knees, revealed hairless legs, it was a natural trait of the Malfoy family not to have much body hair, or so they said. Many people suspected them of magically enhanced bodies but no one could prove it.

"Kraye? My name is Karri, Mr. Malfoy; and you'd best call me Professor Black."

"Black?" Draco eyed Kraye' newly grown breast, "…Fate; you're playing a cruel trick on me." He whispered just as he noticed the high heel shoes that he uncle was wearing. "Oh, dear lord."

"What was that?" Kraye asked, using his woman voice. "What did you say, Mr. Malfoy? After all, I am the head of the class you will soon be attending."

"Wait," Draco asked in horror. "This i thing /i is going to be the counselor? For depressed students!"

"Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Malfoy?" Kraye walked over to him, swinging his hips, and leaned down so that his breath was hot on Draco's ear. "Getting Blaise to intoxicate you was pretty easy," he chuckled lightly.

"What!" Draco spun around, prepared to annihilate his traitor friend, but only found empty space. Blaise must have run away during Kraye' grand entrance, "Damn him," he muttered angrily. "You know what; I don't even want to know anymore!"

Without another word; Draco, once again, spun on his heels and walked the other way.

-------XXXXXXX-------------

Life was not fair and neither was fate. That was Harry Potter's new motto as he sat next to his long term best friends. They were together now, finally; and were sitting so close together that Harry thought they might actually be connected at the hip.

One of the many reasons that his life was unfair was the most obvious: Voldemort. The guy hadn't been able to kill him when he was a child yet he expected to kill him now? Good lord in heaven; the man was stupid. At least You-know-Who, the most powerful wizard, would be able to defeat him by now, right?

Again; Life was not fair and neither was Fate. Draco Malfoy, for instance; he had been born into money and fame yet he had never had a chance. His mind was corrupted now and had no hope of being fixed; or that's what he believed.

There was one problem though; Dumbledore caught him drinking and suddenly Harry Potter's an alcoholic! That was lunacy. He had only gotten drunk three times so there was no way he was an alcoholic but no; Dumbledore thinks differently. The old coot has his mind set that Harry Potter will attend a therapy class once a week along with the other alcoholics. Apparently, they would morph into their desired identity; go to the class, then leave. It was going to be easy to keep his secret safe from his friends but he wondered if anyone would recognize the great Harry Potter.

"I'm going up to my room," Harry sighed and stood up.

"Do you feel sick?" Hermione asked the question with an obvious worry present in both her face and voice. Harry smiled warmly at her and shook his head.

"No, I just want to go for a walk and stuff; that's all. I promise I won't stay out late."

"I thought you said you were going to the room." She eyed him suspiciously as if he were hiding something, which, in all actuality, he was. Yet, the notion that one of his best friends did not trust him left a bitter taste in Harry's mouth.

"I changed my mind," he snapped. "Do you have a problem with that? No? Good, I'm going now." Harry walked out of the great hall at a quick pace; for he was sick of being around the Gryffindor'. It wasn't that they were bad, actually, they were great; but, he was so different than them. The hat had told him that he would have done well in Slytherin; did he mean that he would be able to be himself? Not the pitiful hero who sacrifices himself but someone who wants to survive just as much as the next person. A person who wants to hold onto the little life that he has?

While Harry was pondering these things he hadn't even noticed a blond Slytherin sharply turn the corner ahead of him. The blond didn't notice him either, but, even if he had, the boy would have had no time to stop his movements before running into Harry. The Slytherin let out a sharp yelp when they collided; as a result, the smaller boy fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Owwww…." Harry heard him whine and he was about to apologize until he saw who it was. The infamous Draco Malfoy has landed on his buttocks, which he was currently rubbing as if that would make the pain go away, and looked fragile, as if he would break. However, the image of Draco Malfoy rubbing his arse was too much for Harry to contain his laughter. "What the --- Potter!"

Malfoy' confused expression, along with his suspended hand on his arse, made an even more amusing picture for Harry. He doubled over laughing at his rival, whom look like he was about to hex the Gryffindor, and held out his hand.

"Sorry about running into you." He said as he wiped stray tears away from his eyes.

"What's gotten into you Potter?" Malfoy asked, slapping away his outstretched hand, before getting up without help. "Have you gone mad?"

"No, Malfoy; I haven't gone mad." Harry continued to chuckle, which apparently irritated his rival, and tried to stop. Nevertheless, the laughter continued to bubble up inside of him until he could not hold back any longer. Later, Harry would swear that a small smile had formed on Draco's lips but the Slytherin continued to deny it for years to come.

"Potter," Draco managed to growl out over the fit of laughter. "If you do not stop laughing I will personally see to it that you can never have children."

"Now that just isn't very nice, Malfoy." Harry replied sarcastically before waving the comment off. He rolled his eyes at his rival before walking the other way. Almost immediately after turning the corner Harry found himself back in the depressive state that he'd been in during dinner.

Was it coincidence that whenever he saw Draco Malfoy his soul came alive? A small voice in the back of his mind asked him. Harry's logical mind said yes; but, the other part stayed quiet, sitting, waiting to give the answer.

Nevertheless, this wasn't the time nor the place to be thinking such thoughts. Harry saw the portrait of the fat lady come into view and sighed again; this was going to be fun…

--------XXXXXX--------

"Life is a box of chocolates in which everyone lives in the box yet is not all chocolate. Some of them are simply pieces of shit masquerading around as chocolate so they can taint everyone else…" Theodore went into his rant about how life was so much like a piece of shit just as Draco walked in. He looked up at the blond and said, "Where've you been, sparky?"

"Don't call me sparky and none of your business. Where the fuck is Blaise? I have a bone to pick with him… Blaise, I can see you behind the couch so don't even try to run away."

"Damn Draco… Why in heaven's name are you so angry?" His facial expression gave Draco an excessive amount of the fake innocence. The blond Slytherin rolled his eyes and said:

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe it was accepting a bride from my uncle to get me drunk so I would be labeled an alcoholic; yes, that might be it. Tell me, Blaise; which way would you like to die? Drowning… Chinese torture… Maybe even seppuku?"

"Seppuku?"

"Yes, it's where you stick a knife in your gut and I chop off your head with my sword. Some Japanese Samurai honor thing…"

"Hm, how about I keep my head, and life, while you go commit this whole suicide thing? No, that's such a shame… Draco, you're a fucking pansy anyway. You got drunk off three sips of vodka. Anyway, how did your final test go?" Blaise asked.

"I passed with flying colors," Draco replied as he fiddled with the dragon pendant hanging around his neck. Since he was a child the four of them had been training as elementals; an ancient ability that allowed them to control the five Chinese elements.

In order to control the five elements (fire, wind, earth, water, and cosmos/spiritual) a person had to have a special defect to their blood. The ability was hereditary and a part of themselves that could not be shunned, or ignored. It also tended to skip generations but did not also do this.

When an Elemental completed his or her training (consisting of physical, emotional, cognitive, and magic abilities) the magic-user took a final test. A test of blood and strength of mind; and, if they passed, a weapon was formed from their own spirit and blood. Ironically, the system was very painful but held a spiritual bond to its possessor which gave the weapon strength far beyond normal.

It hurt like hell but it was definitely worth it, Draco thought with a smile on his face. These were the times he was going to remember years later as one of the happiest moments at Hogwarts. Being here, with his friends was wonderful; these people would never abandon him, and he, in turn, would never abandon them.

-------------------------

The next morning Draco woke up to the sound of arguing. Draco sighed; Theodore and Blaise were fighting over the last shower stall, again. With an exaggerated yawn the blond Slytherin walked straight past them and into the stall they were fighting over.

"HEY!" Theodore whined, "It was my stall first you asshole."

"Piss off; I'm here now. We have Care and Keeping of Magical Creatures first this year so I'd suggest you not eat a lot this morning. You might have to throw it up if that stupid oaf brings something idiotic…."

"You have to admit that class was pretty fun – no!" Theodore cut himself off as he watched Blaise run into the newly abandoned shower stall. "Damn you Blaise!"

"I GOT HERE FIRST!" The dark haired boy stuck his tongue out mockingly, and Draco smiled at them lightly before proceeding to take a shower.

Theodore muttered just as he went into another evacuated stall, "shut up Blaise."

"You two fight like an old married couple. When are you just going to admit that you are gay and secretly love each other?" Draco asked absent mindedly and smirked at the two red faced boys.

"Yeah right; even if I was gay I wouldn't pick a snot nosed brat like Blaise!" Theodore shouted just as he was getting dressed.

"Theodore I would only pick you for my lover if I saw a miniature pig with wings." Blaise stated. He scowled at both Draco and Theodore then left the Slytherin dorms. Theodore followed him soon after.

"Opposites attract; or so they say," Draco muttered while getting dressed. He was not in the mood to get trampled by some magical creature that Hagrid would bring to class. Not to mention that the teachers still thought he was an alcoholic; no pureblood would ever let anyone know that they were an alcoholic. It was just not heard of…

Nevertheless, now he had an extra class that his weirdo uncle was teaching as a woman. Professor Black; as he called himself; was a woman trapped in a man's body. Ha ha, what a laugh; Kraye probably just wanted to have some fun.

"How can you eat chocolate?" Draco asked with an expression of pure hatred on his face. Pansy looked up from her chocolate pancakes, "And with syrup? That is just gross."

"You're one to talk," she replied. "You like vanilla and/or strawberry flavor on everything; that is disgusting. You have it on your bloody eggs so don't give me that look. In fact; you have Japanese strawberry pocky in your pocket right now. Am I right?"

"Shut up," he muttered; for he was unable to redeem himself. It was true; he loved vanilla and strawberry but that wasn't a bad thing, right? "It's not as bad as Theodore and his olive obsession or Blaise with his peanuts?"

"You know about that!" Blaise and Theodore yelled in union.

"See? You even think the same; how are you not a couple yet? And, yes, I knew about both your obsessions in first year. Theodore, you have a small bottle of five olives in your left robe pocked, third down; and, Blaise you have a bag of peanuts in the same place."

"Okay, if you're so smart; what are Harry Potter's obsessions?"

"He always licks his lips before starting a quidditch game because he eats beef jerky before a game. Potter thinks its good luck and he has a bag of it stuck in his back pocket at all times."

"Oh my god, seriously?"

"Nope, I'm lying to you Theodore; you caught me." Draco replied sarcastically as he held a pocky stick in his mouth. "Let's go to class before we are late. Not that anything will happen if we are but…"

The day went quicker than Draco could have imagined. He had only insulted Potter a few times, even then it was an annoying habit of his, but made it through the day without a major fight. That is, until he was informed that he had another class: the depressive student get together club. Or, that is what Draco called it.

He wondered why they would put equally depressed students in the same place anyway. It would only give the others ideas… Who knows? And he certainly was NOT depressed in any sort of way, at least, that is what he told himself. Draco had never cut himself, drank to forget, done any sort of drugs; and he had never actually been depressed.

That was a blatant lie, however, but he refused to admit that he was depressed a lot. His mother, a nice wonderful woman, was in her own world; and as far as Draco knew she didn't care too much about him. He could fall off the face of the planet and she wouldn't care. That was harsh; she would care if he disappeared or got hurt, but sometimes it didn't seem like it.

His father, Lucius, expected a lot out of him. Draco knew that he meant well, with all his pushing, but it was really hard to fill such large shoes. The blond just didn't think he could do it; at least his father would never disown him. He loved his son immensely, but he had some weird ways of showing it.

Kraye was the weirdest one in his family. He had acted more like a father to him than Lucius' did, and it was Kraye whom Draco went to first with his problems. Sometimes Draco wondered why Kraye didn't just have a child of his own if he loved to be a father so much. His family was dysfunctional; that much was certain. Bellatrix wasn't even worth mentioning.

Draco sighed when he saw the door to Kraye' classroom. This was going to be fun, Draco though sarcastically as he opened the door. A bright light flashed in his eyes unexpectedly, and he instinctively covered his eyes with his arm.

"Please choose a gender," a fake mechanical version of Kraye' voice said. Draco frowned and looked around; he was in some sort of weird dimension … There didn't seem to be a floor, just swirling colors and screen thing in front of him.

"… huh? Uh, male?"

"Female? Alright… Ethnic group?" Kraye' voice asked.

"No, I said Male!"

"European? Okay… Light blond hair… pale skin, slender, gorgeous eyes…. Here is your character." A female version of Draco appeared in front of him.

"WHAT? Kraye; stop it! I'm fucking male!"

"Transformation, commence." The bright light flashed again and in the next moment Draco found himself in a room with about ten other people. They were all wearing muggle clothing; and none of them looked light anyone Draco knew. He looked down.

"Transformation…? Oh shit; I'm a woman!" He whispered horrified. This was definitely not his day.

-------XXXXXXXXX---------

It was an entire hour later that Draco finally gotten back to his dorm room; however, during the time he had walked there his girl image had faded. That was lucky; if he had waltzed into the guy's dorm area as a girl there would be questions, and that would mean he'd have to lie. Not that lying was a problem, actually it was one of Draco's specialties, but he was tired and not in the mood for Blaise's pestering. Nevertheless, it didn't seem like he had any choice as the boy ran up to him and immediately started to interrogate him with meaningless questions.

"What was it like, Draco!" He asked with an expression a child makes when entering a candy store. Draco raised his eyebrow and tried to brush the question aside, but Blaise was determined to get an answer out of him. Blaise blocked the door way and repeated his earlier words; accompanied by an evil snicker.

"It was fine," Draco replied. "Actually Kraye paired us up and let us talk most of the time. I got a depressed boy, or he seemed depressed, and we have this weird book. We're supposed to talk to each other during the time that we are not in class."

"So like a pen pal?"

"Sort of," he caressed the blood cover lovingly. "We had a lot in common. In fact, he said that he had only gotten drunk a few times and they threw him in this class. At least his friend didn't purposely get him drunk for a few galleons to get him in the class."

His friend laughed nervously, "Are you still sore about that?"

"Yes. And I will continue to be so for a long time. Don't talk to me."

Draco hurried and took a shower, before his dorm mates could invade the bathroom. He let the warm water cascade down his back; taking the filth of the day off of him. Once clean, he even washed his hair, unlike a certain person he knew, and sat down on his bed.

The book, a simple brown leather cover with blank pages, had been placed on his pillow before taking the much needed shower. Hesitation was not part of his nature; not today. With a look of confidence; Draco Malfoy grabbed the quill and wrote the first words on the back cover. As he wrote the words something stirred inside of him; something primitive, something he could not understand. It was as if these words, the words he had written his entire life, was sealing some sort of fate. A fate that he could not run away from; it was his identity, his name:

Draconis Tsuki Malfoy

----NOTE------

There is a reason why I did not include what happened in the class. That will be told next chapter. I WILL UPDATE ASAP.


End file.
